Beauty and the Geek
by fairygirl716
Summary: Annabelle is being forced to spend her summer with some Duke. Who she thought was going to be an old, dull fifty year old man turns out to be a boy who's her age, a total geek, and is the most evil person she's ever met! How can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Geek**

_Chapter One_

"God Annabelle, you are so lucky!"

'Trust my best friend Jaclyn Banner to see things from a completely different point of view than my own.' Annabelle thought.

Annabelle sighed and glared at the girl sitting on her bed reading a Seventeen magazine. She had invited her over so she could help her pack, but that didn't seem to be happening. She watched as her friend blew a gum bubble.

"So the opposite, Jac," Annabelle said, wincing when the bubble let out a loud popping sound. "I'm going to be stuck, all summer by the way, with some old guy in Bavol."

Jaclyn looked up at her. "Where is Bavol anyway? I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised," Annabelle replied while taking out a blue blouse from her drawer. "It's a really small island in Europe. I'm supposed to spend the summer with some Emmet Blake- Duke of Ashford."

"Oh, a Duke," Jaclyn said, while rolling onto her back and staring at Annabelle from upside down. "You never know; he could be a tall handsome debonair-"

"Who will most likely be more than twice my age," She interrupted.

"He might have some other noble men who have _sons_ our age."

Annabelle let out a sigh and stuffed one of her bathing suites into one of her suitcases (hey, she was going to be gone all summer, she needs to bring _tons_ of things.) "I don't want to go. I don't know anyone there, I'll be so bored."

Jaclyn rolled her eyes. "What other plans did you have, Belle?" she asked, using Annabelle's nickname. "Knowing you, you were probably planning all your time going to the library and reading there or going to the pool and reading there or going to the bookstore in the mall or-"

"Okay, I get it," Annabelle interrupted while taking out her over night bag and packing her brush and comb. She walked out of her room into the bathroom to pack her tooth brush and tooth paste and other bathroom items. When she finished she walked back into her room and put her over night bag next to her suitcases.

"You're lucky you're gorgeous, Annabelle, or else you'd be a total dork." Jaclyn said, while sitting up and setting the magazine by her side. "When do you leave anyway?"

"At three," Annabelle said disdainfully.

"This afternoon!" Jaclyn exclaimed looking at the clock.

"No, tomorrow morning," Annabelle corrected, frowning.

"...Holy crap, there's a three in the morning!"

"That's what I said! To make it even worse, it's an eight hour flight," Annabelle said. She walked over to her book case and pulled out two novels she had yet to read.

"Why don't you just listen to your ipod like normal people?" Jaclyn said, watching as she placed the novels in her carry on bag.

"I will," Annabelle said, while also putting said object in her carry on. "I'll just be reading at the same time."

"I could lend you my portable DVD player," Jaclyn suggested while wiggling her eyebrows. "You still have yet to see that Jackson Rippner movie."

"You mean Red Eye?" Annabelle asked, while zipping up her suit cases. "No thanks. I'd rather not wet myself while 3000 feet in the air."

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that scary!"

"I'll see it when I get back. I don't want to see it when I'm stuck in an airplane over the ocean; especially since I might end up sitting next to some creepy thirty year old man."

"You worry too much," Jaclyn said, waving her hand at Annabelle as if to shoo the thought off. "Besides you'll be to busy with your nose in a book to even notice the creepy thirty year old man."

Annabelle rolled my eyes. She picked up one of her suitcases and over night bag and started to walk out of her room. She was going to put all her bags in the trunk now so she didn't have to worry about it when she had to wake up at two in the morning to make her stupid three a.m. flight!

"Grab the rest of my bags, will you?" She called to Jaclyn.

* * *

It was a quiet dinner that night. Annabelle and her father sat at opposite sides of the table, eating the frozen meal they usually had for a dinner. 

Annabelle took a bite of the chicken and took small bites and slow swallows, as if to keep time from moving faster.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle's father finally asked in his thick Bavolian accent, staring at his sixteen year old daughter.

"I think you know," Annabelle said, while taking a sip from her coca-cola. She set it back down on the table, none to gently, and glared at the man across from her.

Her father sighed, and looked down at his plate. "I told you Annabelle, a change of scenery will be could for you. Ever since... the accident, things have been a little tense around here."

"Then why don't _you_ go."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Where would that leave you? No money for food, clothes, or anything else you'll need during the summer."

"I'll get a job."

At this her father laughed. "Must I remind you of the last time you got a job?"

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "Please don't."

"You daydreamed so much; you gave a customer one hundred dollars more in change."

"It was an accident!" Annabelle exclaimed. "I hunted him down and got it back!"

Her father shook his head and had some of his mashed potatoes. "You're going and that's that Annabelle. Lord Blake is very successful. He has his own castle in the country, I'm sure you'll find something fun to do there."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Like what? I don't know anyone there, dad."

"You'll make friends. Just...get out and meet people," He replied, getting up and bringing his plate to the kitchen to clean.

"This is so stupid," Annabelle said, getting up and following him with her own plate. "Sending my to a different country, which hardly anyone knows exists, just because you can't handle the fact that mom-"

"Enough, Annabelle." Her father snapped, taking her plate from her harshly, washing it off and sticking it in the dish washer. "Now got to bed, you have to wake up early tomorrow."

Annabelle glared at her father one last time before going upstairs and into bed. She lay awake bed for what seemed like hours, staring at the ceiling with painted stars above it. She and her mother had spent last summer redoing her room, making it the room Annabelle had always dreamed of.

Annabelle brought a hand to her cheek when she felt something wet running down it. "Darn it," she whispered, wiping at her cheek.

She let out a sigh as she rolled over to her side, closing her eyes tightly.

_'Maybe dad's right,'_ she though mournfully. _'Maybe a change of scenery will be good for me.'_

Annabelle pulled the covers over her head and slowly started to drift to sleep.

_'Anything's better than these memories.'

* * *

_

Annabelle tried, without success, to stifle a yawn. Whoever came up with flights before ten o'clock was a buffoon.

She made her way past gate D22 and gave the stewardess her ticket. She had gotten through security pretty fast, cine the airport was pretty much dead right now. She had even seen a hobo sleeping on one of the benches in the registration area.

"Hello," said the Stewardess, taking her ticket and giving her a smile. "Enjoy your flight."

If she had been Jaclyn she would have told the woman to "get bent" but instead, she just smiled at her and made her way onto the airplane. She moved down the narrow aisle and took a seat. There weren't many people on the plane; mostly because of the time and because not many go to Bavol.

"Excuse me," A voice spoke from Annabelle's left. She looked and saw a girl about her age standing in the aisle. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She was looking at the seat next to Annabelle.

"Um, sure," Annabelle said, giving the girl a nod.

The girl smiled and sat down. She set her carry on bag under the seat in front of her, and lay her head back. "I know there are a lot of seats open, but I'm... a little afraid of flying. Sitting next to someone gives me at least some relief."

Annabelle shook her head. "It's okay, I understand."

"So," the girl started and Annabelle realized that the girl had a Bavolian accent even more thick than her dads. But Annabelle really has no right to say anything; she herself has a small accent, something she picked up after living with her father for 16 years. "Why are you headed to good old Bavol?"

"I'm staying with one of my dad's friend for the summer," Annabelle replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the thought.

The girl smiled. "I'm actually returning home from visiting my cousin."

"So you live there?"

"Yes," the girl replied. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Elaine Stockard," she stuck out her hand.

Annabelle took hold of her hand and gave it a small shake before letting go. "Annabelle Diamante, but you can call me Belle"

Elaine turned her head to look forward once again and gave a small yawn. "It is way too early for my taste."

"Tell me about it," Annabelle said, closing her head and trying to get comfortable. "Not to mention it being an eight hour flight."

Annabelle heard Elaine let out a groan. "Don't remind me. On my way here I was stuck sitting next to an old, fat man who must not have heard of personal hygiene."

Annabelle gave a small laugh.

Three and a half hours into the flight Annabelle and Elaine finally woke up. By then they were already flying over the ocean, and Elaine was clutching her arm rest for dear life.

Annabelle reached into her carry on bag and brought out one of the novels she had brought with her. She opened to the first page and began to read. It was about fifteen minutes and fifty-six pages later she was interrupted.

"A Town Like Alice?" Elaine questioned, staring at the book in Annabelle's hand.

Annabelle, startled, looked over at the other girl. "Yes, have you read it?"

Elaine gave a nod. "It is one of my favorites; right next to Shane by-"

"Jack Schaefer, yes," Annabelle said, her smile growing. "I take it you like reading?"

Elaine grinned and shook her head. "No, actually, I loath it; my mother forces me to read them."

"...Oh," Annabelle said, feeling silly for even thinking someone would share her love for books.

"I'm more into art than I am in literature," said Elaine as she dug through her bag and brought out a sketch book and handed it to Annabelle.

Annabelle took the book and flipped it open and landing on a beautifully sketched page. It was a sketch of a ballerina with her hair in a bun with a few strands free. She was wearing a tutu and Pointe shoes, poised in traditional passé poise. Her face seemed carefree and she looked like she was a part of the dance with a small smile adoring her face.

She turned the page and came to a sketch of a different girl. This girl was sat atop a horse with her hair in a braid. She wore what seemed to be armor and was holding a sword in her left hand while holding the reigns in the right. This girl's held a more serious look and her lips held a set frown rather than a smile.

"These are wonderful," Annabelle said, handing the book back to Elaine. "I'm awful at drawing. I once tried drawing a dog only it ended up looking like a camel."

"Is that even possible?" Elaine asked while laughing.

"Oh trust me, it is," Annabelle replied frowning at the past experience. "Who were those two in the sketches?"

Elaine's smile grew softer and she looked lovingly at the book. "They're my sister. The ballerina is Chantal she's fourteen, two years younger than I am, and the other is Bernadette, she's older than me by two years."

"Wow, your parents really planned it out, huh?" Annabelle said grinning.

Elaine laughed. "You bet. They were hoping for a boy, but it never happened. But it doesn't matter; Bernadette is more like a boy than anything."

Annabelle smiled at Elaine enthusiasm. 'She must really love her sisters' Annabelle thought. 'She doesn't know how lucky she is.'

"What about you?" Elaine asked, brining Annabelle from her thoughts.

"What about me?" Annabelle questioned, looking confused.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. All I have is my dad. My mom died about six months ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry," and she did look sorry.

"Hey, unless you were the drunk driving the car than you have no reason to be sorry," Annabelle replied, smiling at her. "And I highly doubt that since he's behind bars right now."

"My mother and father might as well be dead," Elaine said, rolling her eyes. "Hardly see them. I think my sisters and I see them about three times a month; if we're lucky."

"Yeah right," Annabelle said, not believing a word of it.

Elaine just gave her smile and put her ipod nano in her ears. Annabelle watched as Elaine's head slowly start to bob to the beat of the music she was listening too. She took her lead and put her own ipod on, and listened.

* * *

By the time the plane landed in the Bavol National Airport, Annabelle was jetlagged and had the song "Goodbye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks stuck in her head. 

She and Elaine made their way down to the baggage retrieval and it took Annabelle about ten minutes to find both of her suitcases.

They walked down to the entrance of the airport, where there were people walking in and out of the many glass doors going up to the desks, and people standing with signs with someone's name on them.

"Who are you staying with?" Elaine asked Annabelle as they stopped to say goodbye. "So I can find you," she added with a smile.

"Lord Blake, Duke of Ashford," Annabelle told her as she scanned the crowd.

"Lord Blake?" Elaine sounded confused and astonished.

Annabelle nodded. She soon spotted a man standing not to far away. He was dressed in a black suite with a black cap atop his grey hair. He was holding a sign with her name on it. "Well that's me," she said, pointing to the man. "See you later."

Elaine was about to say something, but Annabelle was already walking away, waving goodbye to her. She walked up to the man, and smiled slightly.

"Uh hi," she said. "I'm Annabelle Diamante."

The man smiled back and bowed. "Hello Miss Annabelle, I'm Lord Blake's chauffeur, Andre Boone."

Yes, Annabelle was able to keep her laughter in. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Boone."

"Please, call me Andre."

"Only if you call me Belle," Annabelle replied, giving him a smile.

Andre returned her smile while taking her too suitcases. Annabelle followed him as they walked through the crowd, out the glass doors and to a black limo.

Annabelle's mouth dropped open and she was sure that it was touching the ground. She had never in her life been in a limo. Okay... so far, Bavol isn't that bad.

Andre put her bags in the trunk then walked around and opened a door for her.

"Her you are, Miss Belle," he said while bowing.

"Thank you," Annabelle said while climbing into the back seat.

Annabelle tried to contain her gasp. The limo was huge! Inside, the seats wrapped almost around the whole thing. There was a mini bar, and even a flat screen television.

'Heaven,' Annabelle thought lovingly.

The engine started up and Annabelle watched as they pulled out from the parking spot and made their way down the street and out of the airport.

It was about an hour later and they had finally reached the countryside. They had passed through a town just minutes ago and Annabelle was surprised at how... well, small it was; it was so unlike what she was used back in Philadelphia.

Annabelle watched as they passed by small farms and valleys. On the other side of the limo was a rather large forest, filled with oak and pine trees.

They had been driving on this dirt road for fifteen minutes and as she looked through the back window, she could see the dust trail they were leaving behind.

"Are we there yet?" Annabelle asked the ever famous traveling question.

Andre laughed. "We are about five minutes closer than the last time you asked."

Annabelle sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Are there any good book stores in the town we passed through?"

"Well there is one, but it does not have that wide of a range in variety. But there is a rather large book store in Ashford City, just an hour and fifteen minutes away from here."

Annabelle stared at the back of his head through the glass barrier between them. "_Just_ an hour and fifteen minutes?" She said sarcastically.

Andre let out another chuckle. "No need to worry Miss Belle, I would gladly drive you to Ashford City whenever you'd like."

Annabelle's eyes widened. "You mean this chauffeur thing isn't a one time deal?"

Another chuckle. "Not Miss, it's not."

Annabelle smiled, folded her hands behind her and leaned back. Oh yes, she could defiantly get use to this.

"We're here Miss Belle," Andre suddenly said.

Annabelle bolted from her seat, crawled to the front and looked out the window.

For the second time that day, her jaw dropped to the floor.

Black iron gates slowly opened for them and they drove up to a large, stone castle. It was a castle from a fairytale. It had tall towers, a moat, garden and large oak doors.

Andre pulled up to the stone steps and stopped. He got out, walked around the limo and opened Annabelle's door.

Hesitantly Annabelle stepped out.

"...Wow," Annabelle said, staring in awe.

"Welcome to Blake Manor, Miss Belle," Andre said, tipping his hat for her. "Just head up the steps and go through the doors, Pierre will be waiting for you."

Annabelle looked at him with raised brows. "Pierre?"

"The butler."

"Huh, a butler named Pierre, original."

Andre stared at her in confusion as she climbed up the steps, and pushed through the oak doors.

Yep, her jaw dropped again.

The marble floor was...shiny, she could actually see herself in the reflection. A large chandelier was hanging above the ceiling. There was a table in the center of the room with a large vase atop it. Across the room was a large staircase going up and to the left and right.

"Excuse me," Annabelle almost jumped three feet in the air. She turned around and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo standing behind her. He couldn't have been more than his early twenties. "Are you Miss Annabelle Diamante?" She could hear his thick French accent.

Annabelle brought a hand to her chest, her heart beating twice than normal. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she said, trying to calm down. "And yes, I am Annabelle Diamante. I take it you're Pierre?"

"Yes Miss," Pierre replied, bowing slightly. "I welcome you to Blake Manor." Yep, his accent was defiantly French.

"It's nice to meet you," Annabelle said, giving him a smile. "And please, call me Belle."

"Of course, Miss Belle," Pierre said smiling as well.

"Pierre!" Came a sudden voice.

Annabelle and Pierre looked to see a boy standing at the top of the stairs.

Jaw drop...again.

The boy must have been close to Annabelle's age, maybe a few years older. He had red, curly hair and amazing green eyes, or, they would have been amazing if they weren't hidden behind large spectacles. He was wearing a rather tacky grey suite and shiny black shoes. All in all he was kind of...geeky looking. Was this Lord Blake's nephew or something?

"Who's this?" The boy asked.

"This would be Miss Annabelle Diamante, sir," Pierre said, than he turned toward Annabelle. "May I present to you the master of the house, Miss Belle, Lord Emmet Blake?"

Annabelle stared at Pierre, than the boy, than back at Pierre. "_This_ is Lord Blake?"

"Yes, Miss Belle," Pierre replied, looking a little uneasy.

Annabelle then turned to look at the boy again. "Oh."

She fell onto the shiny marble floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you all liked it. I got this idea awhile back. It has nothing to do with the show _Beauty and the Geek_, if anyone's wondering. 

Well, the more reviews the faster the update! So press the button, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marble hurts.

That was the one thought running through Annabelle's head as she fell onto her derriere. She was vaguely aware of the surprised gasp and maniacal laughter. She flinched as she rubbed her sore rear and tried to stand up, only to fall back down.

She gave Pierre a grateful smile as he held out his hand for her and pulled her up. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked with a worried glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Annabelle said, still rubbing her bottom. "You people need to get a wet floor sign."

"I am terribly sorry," Pierre said sincerely. "I forgot to tell you the floor had just been mopped."

"It's alright, really. I'm not the most graceful girl in the world, it most likely would have happened on a dry surface as well." Then she narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy on the stairs. "And you can stop laughing!"

Said boy as standing atop the stairs, laughing hysterically; he was holding his stomach as chuckles wracked his bodies and was he..? Yes he was! He was _snorting_. "God, a hyena ice skating is more graceful than you are!"

Annabelle growled in frustration. She stomped her foot and pointed a finger at him angrily. "At least I don't sound like a pig choking on an olive!"

He stopped laughing and glared at her. "What did you say you ugly wench?"

Annabelle gaped at him. No one had ever called her ugly. In fact, no one had ever called her a wench either. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are calling ME an ugly wench you oversized goblin!"

"I think I just called you an ugly wench, you dogface she-wolf."

Her finger suddenly became a shaking fist. "Why I oughta-"

"Perhaps, sir," Pierre cut in, trying to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. "I should show Miss Belle where she will be staying."

"No," said Lord Blake shaking his head. "I need you right now. Get Madeline or Magnolia to do it."

"Yes sir," Pierre said, bowing. "I will be with you in a moment."

Lord Blake gave a nod and disappeared out of sight.

Annabelle glared at the spot he had just been standing in while Pierre used a small walkie talkie to call one on the two girls mentioned.

"...I'm confused." Annabelle finally said, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I'm tired and confused."

"You can rest when one of the maids shows you your room," Pierre suggested, smiling at the girl.

"But that leaves the other problem," Annabelle told him, giving him a pointed look. "How can _he_ be the Duke?"

Pierre sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "When Lord Blake's parents died he became the Duke."

"...But he can't be any older than me!"

"He is, in fact, seventeen, turning eighteen in August." Pierre confirmed, smiling. "But he was the heir and there for inherited the title at age fifteen."

"...Wait then-" Annabelle

"You called," a blunt sounding voice interrupted.

Annabelle and Pierre turned their heads to see a pretty girl wearing a maid's outfit standing in one of the doorways.

"Ah, Magnolia," Pierre said to the girl. "This is Miss Belle; please show her where she will be staying."

Magnolia gave a nod and started to make her way up the stairs. Annabelle quickly hurried after her, giving a small wave to Pierre.

She followed Magnolia down long hall ways filled with colorful paintings and expensive statues and vases.

"So..." Annabelle said, finally getting sick of the silence. "You're Magnolia?"

The girl gave a nod.

"Um... How long have you worked here?" She asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Three years, Miss," Magnolia replied, walking a little faster.

Annabelle picked up the pace to keep up with her and they turned a corner. Suddenly Magnolia came to a stop and stood in front of the door.

"This is your room, miss," she said, while opening the large oak double doors.

For the fifth or fourth, time that day her jaw dropped.

The room was huge, not to mention gorgeous. The room was painted a creamy color with beautiful white and gold moldings wrapping around the wall and ceiling. The canopy bed lay in the middle of the room, beautifully designed and full of fluffy pillows. There was a desk that had an old fashioned lamp on it and a large dresser was on the far side of the room. Across the bed, on the other side of the room, was another door, most likely leading to the bathroom.

"...W-O-W," Annabelle said, emphasizing each syllable. She smiled widely as she moved into the room, circled around and grinned. "I'm sleeping in a palace." She squealed and jumped onto the bed, feelings it soft, featheriness. "This is so totally awesome!"

"The master will most likely want to have a conference with you later on," Magnolia said in her stoic voice.

Annabelle sat up from the comfy bed and looked at the maid. "A conference?"

"To tell you about your stay and what not."

"Um...right," Annabelle said, while getting off the bed. "Well thanks for showing me my room! It's so cool!"

Magnolia gave a nod and simply walked out of the room.

Annabelle stared at where the girl had just been. "What? Is she antisocial or something?" She asked to nobody in particular.

Annabelle shrugged and fell back onto the bed. So far she's met a nice chauffeur, a butler with an unoriginal name, an antisocial maid, and a very dorky very young Duke. Could her life have any more drama?

* * *

About ten minutes after Annabelle contemplated on un-packing Pierre knocked on the door and came in. She decided that icky un-packing could wait. 

"The master would like a conference with you now, Miss Belle," he said, giving her a smile. "Allow me to escort you to the study?"

"Sure," Annabelle said while following him out the door. 'Maybe the Duke really isn't that bad. Maybe something had happened that just made him irritable today?' She thought.

Annabelle was pulled from her thoughts when Pierre stopped in front of a big oak door and knocked.

"What?" came the irritated voice of the oh-so-charming Duke.

"I have brought Miss Belle," Pierre said smiling down at the girl.

"Come in."

Pierre and Annabelle did as they were told and walked into the spacious room that served as the Duke's office.

Duke Blake was sitting behind a mahogany desk with papers scattered around it. Book cases surrounded the walls, as well did painting of older men and women. The windows were hidden behind forest green curtains that matched the antique rug that decorated the floor.

Pierre gave a slight bow to the Duke, a smile to Annabelle and turned to leave; leaving Annabelle all alone with the geeky man, well, boy.

There was an awkward silence that swept through the room for about two minutes, consisting of Annabelle and Duke Blake looking at one another, not knowing what to do.

Finally Annabelle broke it. "You...wanted to see me?"

Duke Blake cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. Annabelle had to stifle her laughter. He looked so...so... dorky wearing those glasses while trying to look serious. "Yes, I did." He said his voice stern. "I just wanted to welcome you to Blake Manor and I hope you have a good stay here."

Annabelle smiled. She knew she wasn't unlucky enough to get stuck with some jerk all summer! "Thank you."

"Also, we need to go over some rules," Duke Blake continued, taking of his glasses, cleaning them with a cloth from his jacket pocket, and then set them back on the rim of his nose.

"Sure, okay." It's not like she hadn't expected rules. In fact, since she though Duke Blake was going to be a stuffy old man, she thought there was going to be a lot of fun-less rules.

"There will be no horse play what's-so-ever. I do not need you breaking things or disrupting any of my meetings."

Okay, maybe this was just Annabelle, but that kinda sounded like an insult to her.

"Try to stay out of everyone's way. I don't need an annoying, irresponsible wench interrupting to flow of this house hold."

Yep, that was definitely an insult. Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

"Also act respectfully and with manners; no tripping, yelling, acting immaturely, calling people names, and-"

"Excuse me," Annabelle interjected. "But you were acting just as bad, if not worse! I do believe it was you who was calling me an ugly wench!"

But the Duke ignored her, continued to lists all the rules. "And last, but not least, you are you not, under any circumstances, leave the castle grounds; unless I'm with you, of course."

Annabelle was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I said you can't leave castle grounds unless I'm accompanying you," He repeated, this time slower; as if she was a small child.

Annabelle's eyes flamed with fury. If looks could kill, the geek would be ten feet under in a mater of seconds. "I know what you said! But why?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the Duke, so whatever I say goes."

"That is the _worse_ excuse ever in the history of all excuses!"

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think, now does it?" He said confidently, while turning back to look at his papers. "You may go now."

Annabelle glared at him, but couldn't help but feel a little defeated. She stuck her nose in the air and turned to leave. "Fine! But not because you told me so; I'm going because I still have to unpack so there!"

When she was about to walk out the door the Duke decided to put in; "And don't even think about going to the West Wing, it's off limits."

She slammed the door behind her.

Annabelle mumbled and grumbled all the way back to her room, which took longer than getting to the office since she still had yet to memorize the castle and how to get to where. When she finally did find her room, she almost had a hernia when she opened the door.

There were two Magnolia's, yes two, unpacking her bags and setting things in drawers and in the two walk in closets. They both had paused to look at her when she had opened the door.

Annabelle looked at them with wide eyes and rubbed her head. "Wow, I must have fallen harder then I thought."

One of the girls gave a small bow. "I am Madeline, Miss," she said, her voice just as monotone as Magnolia's.

"Um...Hi," Annabelle said, giving them both a smile. "You guys really didn't need to do this. I mean, I was going to unpack, but thanks, really."

They curtsied and got back to what they had been doing before.

Annabelle sighed as she sat on the silk covers of the king sized bed. Sitting cross legged she watched the two girls walk around the room, putting things away.

"So," Annabelle started, "how long have you two been working for the gee- I mean Duke?"

"Three years," came the curt reply from one of the girls, Madeline Annabelle guessed.

"Do you like it here?"

"Does it matter?" This time Annabelle believed it was Magnolia.

"Well of course it matters," Annabelle said, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, who would want to stay at a place they hate? Especially if you're being kept prisoner and the host is an evil geek who's out to get you and wants you to suffer even more than you already have!" Annabelle stopped when she noticed the two girls staring at her. They look they were giving her wasn't one of curiosity; it was one of indifference, as if they had no emotions, as if they didn't feel any thing. "Um, sorry, I was kind of rambling there, wasn't I?"

The two of them nodded and went back to work while Annabelle swore she felt a sweat drop. She rubbed the back of her neck and let out a nervous laugh. Were these two robots or something?

"We are done, Miss Annabelle," said one of the girls as the both bowed. "We will be leaving now."

"Uh yeah, sure," Annabelle said watching as they walked toward the door. "Um thanks, you know, for doing this."

The girls bowed once again, Annabelle had a creeping suspicion that they were somehow programmed that way, and left the room, leaving her alone again. She stared at the door for what seemed like forever before she was brought out of her reverie by a loud growling sound. She looked down at her stomach and gave it a little pat.

"I'm hungry," she announced to no one. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. "Well... it is lunch time..." She got up from the bed and walked over to the door, but then hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't." She walked back over to the bed. "But on the other hand, I haven't eaten since dinner last night..." She went back over to the door. "But what if I get lost? Ah, screw it, I'm hungry."

* * *

As Annabelle predicted she got lost after turning two corners, going down one long hall way, and descending small stairs. This place really needed one of those maps the mall has, you know, the "you are here" maps? Also, neon yellow arrows pointing the way would help too. 

"I should have left a bread crumb trail," Annabelle mumbled to herself, her stomach growling at the word bread. "At least then I could have found my way back to my nice, cozy room that I just realized had an intercom next to the door." You would think a girl who read as much as she did would be a little brighter. But you wouldn't want to say that to her face, for if you did she would break out her "Reason's why I'm not so bright right now" list. It went something like this:

_Reasons Why I'm Duller than a Doorknob,_

_By Annabelle Diamante_

1. I was up at one in the morning with only four hours of sleep

2. I'm completely jetlagged from an eight hour flight.

3. I fell onto hard marble floor which totally rambled my brain

4. I had to deal with a stupid, mean, and evil geek who has stupid, mean, rules

Annabelle let out a sigh as she rounded another corner, only to bump into something, causing her to fall on the floor again, only this time she was happy to say, it was carpeting!

"I'm sorry," said a sweet, little boy voice. Annabelle could only stare at the person in front of her. How could a little boy, no older then ten, knock her over? She needed to gain some weight. "Are you okay?" The little boy asked.

"Oh yeah," Annabelle said, finally standing up and dusting herself off. "Just surprised."

"That's good," the boy said, giving her a smile. "Are you the lady whose gonna live with us?"

Annabelle could not help the wide grin from spreading on her face. This boy was just too adorable with his messy blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and shiny, toothy smile. "Yes, I am," she replied.

"Why are you wandering around here?" He asked innocently.

"I'm kind of, sort of, a little lost," Annabelle admitted sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, would you?"

The boy beamed. "That's where I'm going! My mommy's the cook here."

"Really?" Annabelle asked a little distracted. She was really hungry...

The boy took her hand in his and started to pull her down the hall. "Come on, I'll take you. My name's Emil, what's yours? Where did you come from? Do you like it here? What's your favorite food? Mine's chocolate cake!"

"Umm..." The questions reeled through her head. "I'm Annabelle Diamante –call me Belle-, I'm from Philadelphia, it's...interesting... and I love applesauce."

Emil went on talking as he led her through the castle while Annabelle tried to remember where everything was. Knowing her luck, she'll wake up in the middle of the night and get lost looking for the bathroom.

"-eight years old, how old are you?"

"What?" Annabelle said, shaking her head to get herself more focused on the boy. "Oh, I'm sixteen; I'll be turning seventeen soon though."

"Wow, so you're almost like a grown-up!"

Annabelle shrugged. "I guess so." She smiled down at him. "You're pretty grown up yourself; eight years old, huh?"

Emil nodded his head vigorously. He then pushed open a door and pulled her inside. They were in the kitchen that much Annabelle knew. A woman was standing over the oven while stirring a pot while a heavenly smell danced around the room, making Annabelle even hungrier.

"Mama!" Emil said while running over to the woman. The woman turned around and smiled at the boy while he ran up and hugged her around her legs. "Look who I brought mama! This is the girl that everyone's talking about!"

"Hello," said the woman while she wiped her hands on her apron. Then she held it out for Annabelle to shake. "I'm Viveka Ulla." She said in heavily accented English.

"Hi," Annabelle said while shaking her hand. "I'm Annabelle Diamante, but call me Belle."

Viveka smiled. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you these past two hours."

"Have you?" Annabelle asked in alarm. If it was from the Duke, it could _not_ be good.

Viveka seemed to sense her unease and laughed. "It was all good, trust me. Pierre said you'll be giving Emmette a run for his money as well as his pride."

"Emmette? Oh you mean the gee- I mean, the Duke." She really has to stop slipping up like that.

"Yes, I've known that boy since he was about nine; he's like a son to me." She smiled while wrapping her arms around the little boy standing next to her. "You've already met my son Emil. I have another son, Carlton, but he's off doing some security nonsense."

"Security?"

"Oh yes, he's an intern here, working as Emmette's bodyguard."

"That's cool. My friend's brother wants to do something with the police force. He knows all this karate moves and other things like that." It was true. Jaclyn's twin brother Aaron knew a lot of martial arts, a black belt in most of them.

"It's such a dangerous job, though," Viveka said. Annabelle smiled. Just like a mother to be worried for her child. There was a time her mother acted the same, always overprotective. Suddenly a loud noise erupted, and Annabelle knew exactly what it was. She smiled bashfully as Viveka laughed. "You must be hungry."

"Guilty as charged," Annabelle said.

"Here, sit down and I'll get you a snack."

Annabelle smiled her thanks and sat down at the wooden table that near the corner while Viveka went and fixed her something to eat.

It might not be so bad, she thought to herself. Viveka and Emil seem nice enough, and Pierre's pretty interesting. Also, she was sure once she cracked the twins shell, Magnolia and Madeline would be pretty cool too. Now she had another list forming in her head. This one looked a little something like this:

_Things That I **WILL** Do While on Vacation_

_By Annabelle Diamante_

1. Find my way around the castle.

2. Tell the difference between Madeline and Magnolia.

3. Make said twins open up.

4. Call Jaclyn.

5. Find out why the west wing is off limits. (Any connection to the show?)

6. Get out of the castle and have some fun (without Duke.)

7. Find out what happened to evil Duke's parents

8. Find out...well, basically all the other secrets this castle might have.

Annabelle looked around the charming kitchen, while Viveka fixed her something to eat and smirked.

This could be a…… interesting summer, she decided.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey all, I hoped you liked it. Yes I knwo it was late, but I had a writers block for this story. Well now I have a writer's block for Love? andcreative idea's for this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Geek**

_Chapter Three_

"So," Annabelle said while taking a bite of the ham sandwich Viveka made. "Wanna tell me why the west wing is forbidden?"

"Not particularly," Viveka said, not turning away from the pot on the stove.

"Oh come on! I'm dying to know. Is there some big dark secret, like a hidden body?"

"What? Good gracious no."

"Well then what is it?" She took another bite of the sandwich. "We American's don't like being left in the dark."

Viveka let out a laugh. "It's not my place to tell you. If the Emmette wants to tell you then that's his business."

She smirked and turned toward Emil. "What about you? Do you know anything?" Emil just shook his head while digging into his own sandwich. Annabelle let out a defeated sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Fine, then... How often does the Duke go out?"

Viveka let out an _hmm_ sound. "About once or twice-"

"A day?" Annabelle interrupted cheerfully. Maybe she could get to the bookshop after all.

"-a month," Viveka finished.

"What? That's not fair! Doesn't he have to go to meetings and crap like that? He's a Duke!"

"Well usually people come to him for meetings," Viveka explained, giving Annabelle a small smile. "When he does go out, it's because he must go to the palace and speak with the king or with other Lords."

"That means I'm stuck here! I'm stuck here with a geek who has no sense of style and doesn't know the meaning of gel!" Annabelle exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "I knew this summer would stink! I could be at home right now reading by the pool; or sitting in Jaclyn's garage and watch as she fixes all those mechanical things!"

Viveka let out a sympathetic sigh and patted Annabelle's head. "There, there dear; it's alright. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Things will get better."

"How can you be so sure?" Annabelle asked mournfully. "Not only that, I'll finish with the books I brought within a week; what will I do for the rest of the summer?"

"It's a large mansion dear, I'm sure you'll find something. Also, there's a lovely village near by that has a book shop; you can go there for your reading needs," Viveka explained with a kind smile.

"No!" said Annabelle. "I can't! The evil Duke said I'm not allowed to leave the manor without him!"

"Emmett will take you-"

"No! He's evil! He'll make me suffer! I'm doomed I tell you! DOOMED!"

Emil giggled from his spot on the next to Annabelle. "The new girl is funny."

Viveka opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off when a loud, obnoxious, and familiar voice echoed into the room from the intercom.

"Viveka! I need to see you and the others in my office," said Emmett in an urgent voice.

Annabelle's eyes widened and looked around the room. "Oh no…he's everywhere!"

Viveka rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron and pushed her graying, blonde hair behind her ears. "Belle, dear, will you stay here with Emil?"

Annabelle shrugged mournfully. "It's not like I have anywhere to go."

Viveka smiled and patted her head before walking out of the room.

* * *

Inside the duke's office the duke sat behind his big oak desk with Viveka, Magnolia and Madeline, Pierre, and Andre surrounding the desk.

"What is all this about Emmette?" Viveka asked. "Is it about Belle?"

"…Who?" asked Emmette, raising a red brow that was hidden behind his thick glasses.

"Annabelle Diamante, sir," explained Pierre. "She likes to be called Belle."

Emmette shrugged. "Right. Anyway, yes, it does have to do with her."

"Are you going to explain why you have banned her from leaving manor grounds?" Viveka asked.

"What?" asked Andre. "You have banned her? What ever for?"

Emmette rubbed his temples. "If you all would be quiet I would tell you!" Their mouths remained shut. "Good. Now you all remember Josh, right? My nuisance of a second cousin?" They all nodded. "Well…you also remember how whenever the two of us meet we always seem to get on each others nerves and end up doing something completely irrational?" They nodded once again. "Well…we ended up making a bet three days ago when we happened to bump into each other…"

"…and this bet would be…what?" Andre asked, raising a brow.

"I have to get a girl, preferably Annabelle, to fall in love with me by the end of the summer or I renounce my title and it goes to Josh, along with the manor and its inhabitants."

The three adults stared at the duke in shock and horror while Magnolia and Madeline remained expressionless, though the gaze in their coal eyes seemed darker.

"…Mind running that by us again?" asked Pierre.

"You heard me the first time, Pierre," Emmette said. "Now I'll need all your help getting Annabelle to fall for me."

"You want us to help you toy with a young girl's heart?" asked Pierre, astonished.

"We won't be "toying" with anything, Pierre. We just need to…trick, bribe, convince…"

"Well I certainly don't agree with this," said Viveka. "I have that young girl in my kitchen right now, and she is very lovely and any man would be lucky to have her love. You, Emmette Theodore Michelangelo Blake do not deserve it."

"I should fire you."

"You would never. But honestly Emmette, she is a wonderful girl, I don't think you should do this."

"Would you rather end up working for Josh?"

"Would you like me to send her flowers under your name?" Pierre asked.

"Pierre!" Viveka said aghast. "Madeline, Magnolia a little help, please."

"We would be glad to put the flowers in a vase," Madeline said.

"Lilacs would look lovely in her room," Magnolia added.

"That. Is not. What. I meant."

"It's perfect, Viv," Emmette said. "She's going to be here all summer and her father already asked me not to let her wander around, so Josh won't be able to get to her."

"Really?" asked Andre in curiosity. "What ever for?"

Emmette shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Now do you all agree to help me?" Everyone but Viveka nodded. "And not a word to the girl."

* * *

"I told you," exclaimed Emil as Viveka walked through the door. "There are no secret passage ways...at least…any that I know of."

Annabelle crossed her arms in distress. "Honestly, a mansion without a secret way out; what kind of place is this? You people really need to start reading more books; there are always ways out."

Viveka let out a sigh as she crossed the room and patted the young girl's head. "It's alright dear,"

"…I'm suddenly in the mood to read Pride and Prejudice," Annabelle said as she jumped off her stool. "It was really nice meeting the both of you."

"You two dear," Viveka said with a smile. Emil nodded in agreement, a bashful smile donning his face.

Annabelle smiled back and made her way to the door, only to stop with her hand on the handle. "Um…do either of you know how to get back to my room?"

* * *

"It's awful, Jac!" Annabelle exclaimed into her pink razor phone. "The Duke is our age-"

"No way! Is he cute? This is not fair! I'm stuck here while you're rendezvousing with a rich duke!" Jaclyn said, her envy articulated in her tone.

"Let me finish! He's our age but he's a total geek! And evil! He's an evil geek!"

"An evil geek? That's the worse kind!"

"He's keeping me prisoner Jac! He told me I'm not allowed to leave the manor unless he's with me! And from what I hear, he NEVER goes out!"

"Well can't you just ask him?" Jaclyn inquired.

"Normally I would, but there's this one teensy weensy detail….he hates me! He wants me to suffer!"

"He's making you suffer?" Jaclyn asked aghast. Annabelle smiled. If anyone would have her back, it would be Jaclyn. "Don't you worry Belle! I'll find a way to save you!"

"…save me?" Now Annabelle was a little confused. Had she, somehow in someway, gone a _little_ too far in her quest at making the Duke sound bad?

"Yes, save you! I will not rest until I know you are safe! Don't worry Belle! Just sit tight and I'll be there soon!" Jaclyn exclaimed indetermination before hanging up.

Annabelle stared at her phone, contemplating on whether or not she should waste more minutes by calling Jaclyn back to straighten things up. She soon discarded that idea since she knew Jaclyn had no money to speak off and neither her grandparents (Jaclyn's parents died eleven years ago in a car crash, so she and her brother were living with their grandparents) nor her brother would give her the money for a ticket.

She let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed, letting a soft smile grace her lips as she let the unbelievably soft mattress relax her. It wasn't long until a frown appeared once again as boredom over took her.

"Oh what to do, what to do," she sighed. Sitting up she looked around the room; as if something would magically appear. She shrugged when such an occurrence did not happen. She jumped off the bed and made her way to the door. "Well, if I'm going to be," she shuddered, "_living_ here for the next three months I might as well explore the place. I can't be getting lost every time I leave my room."

Of course, just like before, it was completely disastrous idea, for just as before, she was lost the minute she turned the second corner. Maybe like the last time she'll run into the ever helpful Emil.

After going up and down five staircases, hiking down about twenty different hallways and looking in at least a hundred (ok, maybe less) rooms she came across a very interesting door that immediately sparked her curiosity.

The door was gold and large, a double door reaching from the floor to the ceiling, and had a doorknob shaped like some sort of Celtic crest. "This door alone must have cost thousands of dollars," she mumbled to herself.

Looking around cautiously she gave the door a gentle tug, and when it didn't open then she tugged harder. It eventually opened up and she was able to squeeze into the tiny opening she was able to create. She decided she needed to get more arm muscle will she stayed here.

The room was dark and dismal. Looking around, Annabelle rationalized that is was because the three large windows, that went from the floor to the ceiling as well, were covered by large, dark green curtains. Crossing the room she pulled back the curtains one by one and when she finished she turned back to the room with wide eyes.

With light, the room was just like any other, but it held an aura of distinguish and superiority.

Just like the door, the walls were gold, with molded designs going across it. The floors were a polished wood that gave off the reflection of the ceiling chandelier that was almost as exquisite as the one in the many lobby. A grand rug lay in the center of the room with a gold coffee table surrounded by old fashioned chairs a top of it. The walls were lined with bookcases, vases, flower pots, and beautiful paintings. A radiant grand piano was in the far corner of the room; it was easy to tell it hadn't dusted in a while.

Annabelle's chocolate brown eyes stopped their inspection when they came across a rather peculiar painting; a portrait. She crossed the room and stood in front of it, her eyes narrowing as the grazed over the faces.

There were three figures in the portrait. A beautiful woman with stunning red curls piled a top of her head, her stunning green eyes piercing and gorgeous. A handsome man with red hair as well stood next to her; the look he had gave of the feeling of refinement and gentleness at the same time, his brown eyes shining with charm. In front of them stood a boy, no older than ten, who was the exact replica of the man, only with his mothers fetching emerald eyes.

Annabelle cocked her head to the side in confusion. The boy seemed oddly familiar…as if she had seen him somewhere; yet she couldn't grasp who he was. He would surly grow into a dashing young man (if he wasn't one of already) and she was usually good at remembering faces.

Slowly, she reached out the touch the boy's face, only to have her pulled back and slammed into the wall. She let out gasp of pain and surprise and stared up at the angry face of Lord Blake. She trembled at the anger in his eyes that was only intensified by his large glasses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I…I…" She couldn't speak, she was so frightened. Never in her life had she ever witnessed anger such as this.

"Didn't I tell you not to come to the west wing? Yet you deliberately disobeyed me!" He shouted in her face, his grasp on her shoulders tightening, causing her to grimace.

"I didn't know-"

He scowled at her and pushed her away. She stumbled and fell onto floor. "Get out," he hissed.

"I…I'm sorr-"

"**GET OUT!**"

Annabelle gave a petrified scream and staggered to her feet. She ran out of the room as fast as she could, tears of terror running down her cheeks as sobs whacked through her small body. After running down the hall and turning the corner she made her way down a staircase. She lurched forward as she gave a heart wrenching sob and fell to her knees.

With trembling hands Annabelle pulled out her phone and on reflex called Jaclyn. When her voice message came up, she waited for the beep to sound before she let out another sob and spoke. "Jac," she said her voice hoarse. "Jac, I don't want to stay here a minute longer! You were right! I need to get out here right now Jac! He's scary, Jac, he's really scary!" A beep sounded again, signaling the end of the massage.

She flipped her phone shut and tucked in under her chin as she cried some more. After a few more minutes her sobs quieted and she was able to stand. Clutching the mahogany banister, she made her way down the stairs.

How can a man, no not even a man a boy, who looks so…geeky be so intimidating and scary? How can one look with those piercing green eyes strike such fear into her heart? Not a bad person? Ha! Who was Viveka kidding? He's as bad as it comes!

Somehow, in some warped twist of fate, Annabelle was able to find her room. She lay down on the bed and let herself take comfort in the fact that Jaclyn would soon hear her message and would somehow con the money from her grandparents and would be on her here. With this happy thought, Annabelle let sleep overcome her.

It wasn't until the sound of knocking that Annabelle woke up. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she was able to deduce that she slept for about two hours.

"Miss Belle!" Pierre called from the other side of the door. "Miss Belle, Lord Blake would like you to join him for dinner!"

Annabelle's eyes widened and she gripped her silk covers tightly. "I'm… I'm not hungry!" Annabelle called to him.

"But Miss Belle-"

"I'm just so tired from my flight, Pierre," Annabelle told him. "I just want to sleep some more. Besides, Viveka gave me some food earlier so that should tide me over till the morning."

"Well…if you're sure…" Pierre sound hesitant, as if that answer would get the both of them in trouble.

"I'm sure Pierre," Annabelle said. "Thank you, though, and good night."

"Good night Miss Belle," he replied.

When his foot steps finally disappeared, Annabelle laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come just as easily as it had before. She wasn't so lucky.

Annabelle shot up when she heard banging on her door once again.

"Annalise!" shouted Lord Blake from behind the door.

"Annabelle," she heard Pierre correct.

"Annabelle, open this door right now!" He demanded. Annabelle brought one of her pillows over her head and tried to block out his voice. 'He scared me to death yet doesn't even know my name?' she scowled.

"She must be asleep, sir," Pierre told Lord Blake, coming to Annabelle's defense. "She's had a rough day," Annabelle scoffed; he didn't know the half of it. "And she did tell me that Viveka gave her something to eat earlier."

With one last "bang" on her door she heard Lord Blake sigh. "Fine, but tell her she better be down for breakfast; or she won't be getting anything to eat at all!"

When she knew they were gone, Annabelle took the pillow off her face as tears started to run down her cheeks once more. "Stupid duke," she mumbled.

She rolled over and watched as the light blue curtains danced in the wind, the stars shining bright in the dark sky.

"I really hate it here mommy," she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut and burrowed her face into the pillow once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah! It's been so long! I have been so busy lately! I'm so mad; I love this story but I have a hard time finding time to write it. Hopefully I'll be able to update quicker. Remember reviews inspire me! lol. Tell me what you think.


End file.
